Perdida en tu piel
by anshtpswills
Summary: Regina ha estado muy presionada por su trabajo últimamente, y por lo tanto, durante un poco más de cinco horas, decide encerrarse en su estudio intentando poner solución a ciertos problemas que afectan a la ciudad. Debido a eso, entrada la 1:00a.m., Emma decide interrumpir, haciendo que la morena tome un descanso y, después de un peculiar baile, logre liberar ciertas tensiones. AU.


Media... una... tres... cinco horas. Sinceramente ya no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba metida en ese estudio. Durante toda la noche Regina había estado checando ciertos documentos referentes a las reparaciones que necesitaba el pueblo, pues, durante toda la semana, había estado recibiendo innumerables quejas por parte de personas molestas después del pequeño ventarrón que había azotado a Storybrooke provocado unos cuantos estragos. Había visto ya la mayoría de aquellos papeles, tratando de reducir presupuestos, dejando de lado algunas cosas que no eran esenciales, pero, incluso con todo aquello, las cifras seguían siendo muy elevadas. Regina ya no sabía qué más hacer, algunas personas iban a tener que esperar durante algunos meses más.

Notando todo el estrés acumulado en su cuerpo, soltó un bufido y a continuación se llevó las manos a la frente, llevando su cabello hacía atrás.

—¿Regina?

La voz de su mujer logró detener aquella lucha interna que comenzaba a armar y arqueó una de sus cejas al verla vestida de aquella manera. La rubia llevaba puesta una camisa de cuadros rojos y negros, remangada y ligeramente abierta, dejando ver su cuerpo apenas cubierto por su ropa interior de encaje negro.

Sonrió al verla acercarse descalza y colocar una silla en medio de aquella sala.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar dormida ya?

—Sabes que no puedo dormir si no estás al otro lado de la cama.

—Bien... entonces creo que pasarás la noche en vela aquí conmigo —dijo la morena y volvió su vista a los papeles que tenía enfrente.

—¿Ya viste la hora que es?

—Emma, necesito darle solución a esto... y pronto. Ya viste de lo que son capaces todas esas personas. Estoy segura de que si no hubiera sido por ti, habrían saqueado la alcaldía en un dos por tres sólo por presionar.

—Sí, están un poco chiflados... pero eso no quita el que tú también tengas que descansar... Casi ni has visto a Henry en los últimos tres días por estar aquí encerrada.

Con forme iba diciendo eso, Emma se acercaba a la alcaldesa e, inclinándose un poco, giraba la silla en la que ella se encontraba para que la mirara de frente.

—Necesitas descansar... —dejó un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios y después la hizo levantarse para hacerla sentar en la silla que había colocado a mitad del estudio.

—¿Qué clase de descanso es éste? —pregunto divertida.

—Uno que te hará soltar tensiones —susurró la rubia cerca de sus labios, dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa.

Unos segundos después Emma pulsó un botón del control que había tomado de uno de los estantes y una canción un tanto sensual comenzó a sonar. La morena la miró sorprendida cuando ésta empezó a mover sus caderas y, con una lentitud bien parecida a la de las tortugas, Emma se fue acercando a su mujer hasta situarse a unos cuantos centímetros frente a ella. Siguió el ritmo de la canción algo lenta en un baile sensual y cuando dio media vuelta, observando a Regina por encima de su hombro, ésta no pudo contener sus manos y tomó a Emma de las caderas para hacerla sentar sobre ella.

—Un poco desesperada, ¿no le parece, alcaldesa? —comentó divertida la rubia y movió en círculos su pelvis, rozando por encima la entrepierna de la morena.

—Yo no lo diría de esa forma —contestó reprimiendo un pequeño gemido de placer.

—¿En serio?

Emma tomó las manos de la alcaldesa y las fue guiando hacía su abdomen, que no pudo evitar contraerse un poco ante el contacto de aquella mujer. Regina rozó sus dedos con delicadeza sobre su torso y cuando intento llegar a los pechos de la rubia, Emma la detuvo y cambió de posición, sentándose ahora a horcajadas sobre ella.

—¿De qué se supone que va esto, sheriff?

—De muchísimo placer... —susurró Emma en el oído de la morena al tiempo en que apretaba un poco sus pechos y marcaba más los movimientos de su cadera sobre ella.

Regina soltó un nuevo gemido y cerró los ojos, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía ese tipo de intimidad con aquella rubia que justo en ese momento, parecía percibir todas esas sensaciones placenteras a un nivel muy por encima del normal.

Emma se levantó de su sitio y siguió bailándole muy cerca para que la morena pudiera tocarla si le apetecía. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, de espaldas a la morena y, con ese pequeño movimiento, hizo que su camisa se alzara un poco dejando a la vista parte de su trasero. Regina sonrió ante lo que tenía enfrente y con sus dedos rozó desde las pantorrillas hasta el comienzo de sus glúteos, provocando que la piel de la rubia se erizara. Alzó aquella prenda por encima de su trasero y clavó sus uñas en las caderas de Emma, haciendo que nuevamente se sentara encima suyo.

—¿Está usted disfrutando, madame?

—Oh… no tienes idea de cuánto.

La voz ronca de la morena hizo que la rubia se estremeciera. Regina aprovechó para sacarle aquella camisa, dejándola sólo en ropa interior y, luego de eso, Emma sintió una mano de la morena colarse por debajo de su tanga.

—Al parecer usted goza del mismo modo, sheriff.

En respuesta a aquello sólo se escuchó un gemido agudo de la boca de la rubia. Emma movió sus caderas queriendo aumentar el contacto de aquella mano entre sus piernas y la morena sonrió acariciando ligeramente aquel botón hinchando.

—Regina... —susurró Emma, cerrando los ojos y abriendo ligeramente sus labios en busca de más aire.

Unos segundos más tarde la rubia detuvo aquella deliciosa fricción en su entrepierna y se hincó frente a Regina para comenzar a desabotonar el pantalón que aún no se había quitado desde su llegada a casa. La alcaldesa le facilitó un poco el trabajo levantándose de la silla y cuando la rubia fue bajando su pantalón por aquellas largas piernas, no pudo evitar dejar un recorrido de besos en cada una. Emma alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la de la morena y lentamente fue levantándose para dejarle pequeños besos en su cuello y rostro. Tomándola de las caderas, la hizo moverse junto con ella comenzando un nuevo baile sensual y al darle media vuelta se pegó completamente a su espalda mientras desabotonaba su blusa de abajo hacia arriba. Regina, suspiró con cada roce que la sheriff le hizo y un momento después se encontró pegando su trasero a la pelvis de la rubia que no dejaba de moverse cadenciosamente.

Luego de deshacerse de su blusa, Emma la abrazó por la espalda, dejando besos cortos en su cuello. Volvió a hacer que girara para tenerla de frente y, a continuación, la hizo caminar hacia atrás, hasta que su trasero tocó el escritorio a sus espaldas. La hizo subir a la mesa y la morena rodeó a la rubia con sus piernas apretándose a ella mientras besaba sus labios.

—Emma... Henry duerme... arriba... —apenas pudo susurrar.

—Entonces tendrás que ser muy silenciosa... —respondió y en seguida mordió el cuello de su mujer provocando que ésta ahogara un grito agudo en su garganta.

Luego de eso, Emma se deshizo de las prendas que sobraban en sus cuerpos y atrajo más a Regina abrazándola de la cintura mientras movía su cadera nuevamente contra ella.

Se besaron una vez más de manera lenta, disfrutando aquel momento y cuando la morena se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, pudo notar cómo Emma, al igual que ella, estaba completamente excitada.

Tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y, acercándose lentamente a sus labios, susurró:

—Hazme olvidarlo todo.

Sólo eso bastó para que Emma sonriera y profundizara el beso que la morena había iniciado. Llevó sus manos a los pechos de la alcaldesa y apretó un poco sus pezones entre sus dedos logrando hacer que gimiera por lo sensible que estos estaban. Abandonó un momento sus labios para descender con sus besos a su cuello y después a sus pechos, dónde se mantuvo un rato jugando con ellos.

La hizo recostarse sobre el escritorio, luego de haber hecho un campo en él y cuando comenzó a descender aún más con su boca por el cuerpo de la morena, sintió las manos de ésta apresurando su camino para que llegara lo antes posible a donde más lo necesitaba.

—¡Oh, sí! —gimió Regina la colocar sus muslos sobre los hombros de la rubia y sentir su lengua haciendo maravillas en su intimidad.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas de manera circular y unos instantes después sintió las manos de la rubia alzando sus glúteos, sosteniéndolos en el aire.

—¡Ah! Emma... —gimió fuerte, regañándose internamente una fracción de segundo después recordando que no estaban solas, y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

La rubia sonrió entre sus piernas y succionó su clítoris ocasionando que la morena enredara sus dedos en su cabello, pegándola más a ella. Escuchó nuevos gemidos contenidos al deslizar su lengua por la entrada de su mujer y la sintió temblar un momento más tarde cuando la introdujo muy lentamente en su interior.

Regina por su parte creyó volverse loca al tener a la rubia nuevamente de aquella manera sobre su cuerpo. Apretó sus dientes y soltó un gruñido luego de que Emma mordiera y succionara su hinchado botón, dándole con aquello la libertad para correrse en su boca.

Regina mantuvo su respiración acelerada durante algunos minutos luego de aquel clímax, pero notando que la rubia no tomaba la iniciativa de apartarse de ella, se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos, viéndola muy entretenida aún. Comenzó a sentir nuevamente un calor bastante familiar incrementándose en su vientre y, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, se dejó ir una vez más en un nuevo orgasmo, un minuto más tarde, apretando sus muslos alrededor de la cabeza de la rubia. Su cuerpo comenzó a tener pequeñas convulsiones y fue entonces cuando la morena movió sus caderas, gimiendo, para intentar alejar a la rubia. Unos segundos después, Emma por fin la dejó, pero sólo para ascender por su cuerpo y besar sus labios.

Acarició los pechos de la morena una vez más, haciendo círculos con sus pulgares sobre sus pezones erectos y, a continuación, pegó sus sexos húmedos para comenzar una pequeña fricción.

—¿Acaso te has propuesto hacerme delirar?

—Mmm... Hasta el momento no lo había pensado... —dijo con su frente pegada a la de ella— ¿Quieres averiguar cuál es tu máximo aguante? —agregó sin dejar de darle pequeños besos.

—Yo sé que puedo resistir... en cambio tú...

—¿Yo qué? —la incitó a terminar su frase, acariciando su labio inferior con su dedo índice.

Regina miró los labios de Emma y, sin poder contenerse, se lanzó sobre ellos de manera voraz dejando de lado el romanticismo para dar paso a la pasión que durante meses ambas habían contenido.

Regina apretó los pechos de su mujer logrando que ésta gimiera entre sus labios y mordió su hombro cuando la rubia la posicionó en la orilla del escritorio para poder rozar sus sexos de una mejor manera.

Sintió los movimientos de Emma más acelerados y ella también comenzó a mover su pelvis hacia la de la sheriff, logando con eso un mayor placer. Ambas apretaron sus cuerpos en un abrazo y, sin perder el ritmo de aquella fricción, la rubia besó el cuello de su morena mientras ésta arañaba su espalda sin hacerle demasiado daño. Sus gemidos se vieron acallados entre sus pieles y un nuevo orgasmo hizo sacudir sus cuerpos luego de algunos minutos.

Regina respiró agitadamente en el cuello de Emma y, sin soltarse de su abrazo, dejó escapar una pequeña risa al escuchar los balbuceos de su pequeño a través del intercomunicador de bebés.

—Creo que tendremos que dejar las averiguaciones para otro día.

—Ya lo creo... —la morena sonrió mientras se mordía el labio inferior y después de eso se bajó del escritorio para colocarse la camisa que Emma llevaba hacía unos minutos —Recoge todo... te veo arriba.

—¿Y yo por qué? —se quejó observando a Regina marcharse para luego dejar ver una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

Luego de haber puesto todo en orden en el piso de abajo, Emma se dirigió a la recámara donde ambas dormían y una infinita ternura la invadió por completo al presenciar aquella imagen que ahora tenía delante de sus ojos.

Regina se encontraba sentada en su lado de la cama apoyándose en el respaldo de ésta mientras que en sus brazos sostenía a su hijo de cuatro meses de edad. El pequeño Henry se mantenía muy entretenido observando a su madre con una de sus diminutas manitas en uno de sus pechos mientras ésta lo amantaba y le contaba alguna historia para que pudiera dormir.

Sin duda, Emma tenía muchísimo que agradecer al destino por haber puesto a esa morena en su camino luego de que su escarabajo la dejara tirada en medio de la nada hacía tres años.

Salió de sus pensamientos, unos segundos más tarde, cuando la morena la observó regalándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas para que fuera a hacerle compañía a ella y su pequeño, y Emma cerró la puerta tras ella, luego de entrar a la habitación.


End file.
